What I've been missing
by Anthealia
Summary: The story of a girl who meets a guy. Or maybe the story of a guy who meets a girl. Who knows? /!\ 10 years older /!\


_**This is the very first time I actually published something I wrote so it´s kinda wierd. Feel free to give me you critics about it.**_

 _ **-Anthea**_

* * *

 _ **What I´ve been missing.**_

Kurosawa Asami woke up 2 minutes before her alarm went on, she got up and dressed her self up. She looked outside to see the dark morning of early April and the street lights making the way clearer for the people already up. Not that her street of a Tokyo sub-borough was actually showing any kind of life anyway.

She would have gone to the bathroom only she didn´t have to actually look at her reflection to know how tired she was. She felt it attached to her bones. The lingering weariness habiting her wasn´t leaving marks only on her body. Her soul was exhausted too, up to the point where the only thing she wanted to do was to crawl in her bed and not come out of it until she had slept at least a good two days, but she ignored it like she did every morning. The 25 years old made her way to the kitchen of the little apartment. Going though the "living room", it was more like a corridor/living room/dining room/ entrance than a real living room though, she sighted realizing that her roommate had left his things all over the place as per usual. She began pouring cereals in two bowls when she heard footsteps running her way.

"Already up?" she said placing the two bowls on the kitchen table.

"I couldn´t sleep anymore… I was too exited" answered the energetic body making it´s way to the said table.

"First day, I get it I couldn´t sleep either."

"That´s _probably_ because you´re too exited to get rid of me for a whole day." said the boy swallowing as much of his cereals as he could. Asami laughed and nodded.

"You´re _probably_ right, but I´m pretty sure I´m going to spend my day tidying your mess and trying to find a job." She answered showing him the mess he "forgot" to clean the day before. "When you´re finished go get dress and we might be able to get you there early."

"Am already gone" he said already running to his room.

Less than an hour later, the two found themselves in front of a grey building; both pouting in front of the unfriendliness of the place they got though the gates.

"Am not sure I want to go anymore..." He told himself more than her. Asami smiled and pretended that she didn´t actually hear a thing. The both of them made it from the gates to inside the building. After searching a bit they arrived in front of a bright red door.

"Well, Kurosawa Genzo, here we are! Your very first day of school young man! I´m so proud of you." Asami knelled down to make eye contact with her six years old son, patting lovingly his hair.

"Please don´t cry mom, it be weird. I´m a big boy it´s normal that I´d finally go to school! Plus I haven´t done anything to make you proud yet!" Said the young male replica of Asami.

"You are a sassy young man did you know that, please don´t be like that with your teacher… Now, do I get a hug or would that be "weird" too?" As the 6 year old boy embraced his mother the red door opened and both Kurosawas turned to a young man whom Asami evaluated to be in his mid/late twenties. He was probably between 1,75 and 1,80 m tall, well built and really not bad looking. She blushed lightly and he held his hand in her direction. She took it and got up with its help.

"Sawamura Daichi, I guess I´ll be this young boy teacher for this year." He said, his hand still holding Asami´s.

Asami was speechless, she did know her son´s teacher would be a man, but she did not expect him to be this young…. And handsome for the matter. Genzo on the other hand seemed really exited to meet his teacher.

"Please take care of me Sawamura-sensei" Said the young boy bowing quickly and entering waving his mum goodbye.

"Please take care of him Sawamura-san" mimicked the young mum as her son was already out of view.

"I´ll do my best ….." he answered a kind smile on his lips, her hand still in his.

"Kurosawa Asami!"

"Kurosawa Asami-san" His smile grew wider and she couldn´t not return it. How ever she did broke the link between their hands and bowed a bit before taking her leave. "I guess we´ll see each other later" he added, she turned to him and nodded.

Back to her place after dropping her son, Asami let herself fall on her sofa thinking about her son´s teacher. She was sure he was everything a woman could dream of, or at least everything she was dreaming to find in a man. He looked kind and strong, he had a smile to die for and he liked children, and he….. was probably taken anyway. Shaking herself back to reality, Asami got straight up and began cleaning up her little monster´s mess. After that she finally sat herself in front of her computer and to check out her mails.

 **2 new messages.**

" _Dear Kurosawa-san,_

 _thank you for your interest in our company. Unfortunately, you´re profile doesn´t…"_

She didn´t have to read the end to get it… and the second began exactly the same. She didn´t understand why she was never even given a chance to prove herself. She had come though university in the same time as every other of her classmate, she even ended up in the top 10 of her year. All that while raising a baby and never complaining about it, she had never asked for a delay for any paper she had to write or any test she had to take. But now that she had her diploma nobody would give her a chance to prove her worth because she had a child. And the little money she got from her parent every month was, first barely enough to get her through the month and second, about to wear off as they had made clear they couldn´t help her any longer because her younger sisters were themselves entering university. Basically, she really needed a job. It was so bad that she could accept anything, except dancing half naked, that she would very likely not do.

After searching all day for a job, and not finding anything, she made her way to the school. The parents were supposed to wait outside the building. One after the other, the children came out of their classes and made their ways to their parents. Most of them didn´t seem as thrilled as they were earlier in the day, but it was as more exhaustion as than anything else. All the children were now out except for her child. -What kind of dumb thing did he already archive?- Was the thought on Asami´s mind as she went in the building, to the red door of her son´s class. Arriving in front of the said door she knocked slowly and a deep voice, that she recognized as belonging to her son´s teacher, invited her to enter. As she did, she was welcomed with the view of her 6 year old putting back chairs to their desks, helped of course by his new teacher.

"Hey MOM!" greeted Genzo. "Sorry, I stayed to help Sawamura-sensei, you always say that I should clean my stuffs before going home so I thought you wouldn´t mind" continued the young boy an angelic smile on his face which Asami knew to be faked.

"Already trying to be the teachers pet! That´s my boy!" she answered laughing at his pouting face.

Daichi looked at the woman standing at the doorstep, he hadn´t imagined her, he found her to be beautiful, her curves, her hair, her eyes. When he had seen her earlier that day, he had first believed her to be the older sister of the boy, so he had asked the young Kurosawa about her only for him to answer that it wasn´t his sister but his mother. After the _little_ revelation, Daichi felt that luck wasn´t on his side, if she was the mother, there was most likely a father somewhere too. But still even if she was taken, he could discretely check her out, that was not forbidden. His eyes lingered on her frame as she took her boy in her arms and hugged him, he could see and feel how much she loved him and he found that even more beautiful. Shit! He was beginning to crush on that woman. Wasn´t he supposed to be a grown up?! Grown ups were not supposed to _crush_ on other and likely taken people. Had he been lied to his whole life?!

"…. to my mom?" Daichi realised to late that the young boy was actually talking to him and he scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry Kurosawa, I didn´t pay attention to what you said!" Daichi could feel his cheeks getting warmer, and by now he was sure that a light red colour had taken over them. The 6 year old didn´t seem fazed by it -neither did his mom for the matter- and just repeat the question.

"Would it be ok if I showed around to my mom? The others did it this morning …."

"But you didn´t because you were too exited to get rid of me" finished Asami for her son.

Daichi laughed at their little antic and nodded. "Absolutely no problem, take your time I´ve got things to prepare for tomorrow."

The young Kurosawa showed his mother around, and truth be told Daichi didn´t get anything done while they were here. He was way too busy watching them interacting with one another. He had see how parents interact with their children, he actually saw that on daily basis since he had began teaching but never quite like that it seemed like she treated her son as much as a son as an almost friend. She did have that parental aura, an even the authority of it but she wasn´t using it, or even trying. It seemed natural for her to be a mum, even tough she was young it seemed like she had done it for ages. He wondered if it had always been that easy for her. So much people struggled with parenthood but she seemed to be doing much better than most.

Asami got up from her son´s desk after she "had to try it, because it´s soooo cool" and glanced in the teachers direction. Only to see he was looking at her, she smiled at him and his heart missed a bit. He was _definitely_ crushing on her.

Once they were done, Daichi accompanied them both back to the school´s gates, waving them goodbye until he couldn´t see them anymore. The vibration in his pocket brought him back to reality. He laughed when he saw that Suga had asked him if he was still alive. Well this years first day had been way easier than the last, but that he would explained him later when they´d actually see each other.

As the Kurosawas came back home, Asami already knew absolutely everything that had happened on her son´s first day of school. The good news is that he really liked his teacher and he was thrilled to see him again, and so was she -even if she would never admit that to her son. After putting him to bed, Asami wondered if _he_ did have someone in his life or not. Not so that they could date, NO, it was just curiosity. Or at least that what she repeated herself until she went to bed.

The next days went by, the weeks too and with it the end of Genzo´s first month at school. He was still very happy about it, and liked his teacher very much too plus he was a quick learner so it helped. He had quickly made new friend which reassured Asami. And he would always help after class to put everything back where they belonged. Asami would wait in front of the building until all the other children were out and then she would go wait in front of her sons classroom door, until he would come out, always accompanied by his teacher. After that Genzo would always take his sweet time to pack his stuff and Asami would talk to Daichi until her son was ready. Mostly they would talk about Genzo or his friends, and they had also talked a bit about Daichi when Genzo had mentioned that they had had an initiation to volleyball in sport – which he found "SUPER COOL MOM" – she had learned that he used to play in high school and at university, that he still played now but mostly for fun. Asami had no problem believing him given his musculature, she could say he took care of his body, she had actually guessed he played sport frequently even before he had say it. She also knew he was single, even though she didn´t remember how it came up she clearly remembered him saying that there was nobody in his life.

Daichi was actually at loss, he had told her about him hoping Asami would talk about herself too. But it never worked he was still trying to find out if she had someone in her life, well in her bed would be more accurate, as she had at least Genzo in her life. The said boy wasn´t very talkative about his family. He never mentioned his mother or any member of his family in class, and Daichi didn´t want to push him to do so if the boy was secretive he surely didn´t want to be pressured about it, and it would be weird for Daichi to ask more questions to him than to the others. So he had tried to found out from Asami but she never had drop any kind of hint as of she was seeing someone – father of Genzo or not – the only thing he knew is that she wasn´t married given that she wasn´t wearing any ring. And he would never ask her directly while her son could hear every words of their discussion. So he was always half hoping that Genzo would need to get something in the classroom so that he could ask but it hadn´t happened- yet.

"Mom, I need to go to the bathroom before we go." Daichi felt like it was the chance he had been waiting for, when Asami nodded to her son without following him. Once Genzo was far enough he would not hear, Daichi gathered his courage and asked.

"I was wondering, Genzo never talks about his family. Not even about you, and I never saw anybody else than you…."

"You´re wondering where his father his aren´t you?" Daichi felt the young woman tense up and then sigh, her eyes still watching in the direction her son had gone to. Her gaze grew harder before she continued. "You won´t see him around… because he has none, complicated story." She paused a moment. "Long story short, we thought we were in love, I got pregnant, and he just left when he heard about it. Never came back, never even acknowledged Genzo´s existence, not that I would have wanted him to after leaving without even a word or a letter. But we´re leaving it just fine I guess the hard part is when he asks about his father and I wish I could give him the answers that he wants. But in the end I always keep pushing everything to another day, and he really doesn´t like that." She sighed again and Daichi couldn ´t help to notice the worry on her face.

"You don´t have to speak about it if you don´t want to." He had the feeling she wouldn´t want his pity, so he did not give it to her.

"Yeah, As weird as it might seem it is actually nice to speak about it to someone that isn´t from my family and – or knows him."She smiled slightly, but her eyes were still sad or worried he couldn´t tell for sure.

He rushed inside in classroom without a word and Asami´s slight smile dropped. She hadn´t speak about that asshole to anyone in years. For the first time she had opened up, she didn´t even know why, it had just felt like she was actually heard so she had just kept on talking. Actually she had an idea about why she poke that much but she wasn´t ready to acknowledge that. It had felt like he was a person she could talk to and he … just … ran away. She felt really hurt and had just enough time to put herself back to normal before her son came back. As Genzo got back from the toilets, he wondered why his mother was looking so bumped and why his teacher was gone, but he didn´t asked about it and the both of them began to make their way out, once arrived half their way to the gates Asami heard a voice.

"Kurosawa Asami-san" Daichi´s voice was calling for her.

She turned around to see him running slowly in their direction. He extented a piece of paper in her direction.

"If you ever want to speak about it again, feel free to contact me." He said before turning back to the school a smile, she could not see, on his face.

Saying that Asami was stunned was probably the understatement of the year. She had waited until she arrived home to look at the paper and she found out that he had written his personal phone number on it. Lucky her, Genzo was gone off doing his homework which gave her a little time to proceed the information. Asami wasn´t sure what she should do about it. Was she supposed to text him to thank him? Did he want her to actually text him or did he do that just to be polite. He didn´t seem the kind to do something just to be polite though… She was still battling with herself when a voice read behind her.

"Sa – wa – mu – ra, Dai – chi. Is that a phone number mom? Did Sawamura-sensei give you his phone number? Is it because you like him? Or does he like you? Or maybe you like each other?"

"Genzo, what are you talking about?!"

"Come on mom, Kimura-chan said her mum said that Sawamura-sensei looks at you like he wants to ravish you. What does ravishing actually means? Is it like liking very much right? Do you want to ravish Sawamura-sensei too?"

After stunned came speechless and it was what she felt right at the moment. Speechless – and really red for that matter, she could feel her checks burning up-, she had known that other parents were talking behind her back. She was very young and already the mother of a 6 years old so there were a lot of rumour of how she might have been a hooker or just liked to sleep everywhere, she had even heard a mother say she was working for the Mafia. She had believed that adulthood meant being adult and reasonable, obviously not… She sighted really loudly and went to sit on the couch, patting a spot on the couch so that Genzo should come and seat next to her.

"To ravish is a verb that means that … how can I say it? It means that you like someone enough to want to spend alone time with them..." She tried to explain leaving the sexual content aside.

"Ohhh then you already ravish me everyday from school then mom! Why would it be so bad?"

Asami sighted again, why did that child always wanted to know so many things out of his age was beyond her understanding. "Not really honey, you can not ravish you children or your parents… It´s only between adults. Like … Kimura-chan´s dad probably wants to ravish her mom… It´s like the people want to be alone so that they can kiss on the mouth." Once finished with her explanation she really hoped it would be enough and he would be satisfied with the answer. Unfortunately for Asami, he was not.

"BUT It´s Disgusting!…! "Asami say her son´s opening big after what could be called a realisation" Wait does Sawamura-sensei wants to kiss you! Waiiiit, do YOU want to kiss him? Would that make him my ….."

"Genzo enough! Sawamura-san doesn´t want to kiss me and I don´t want to kiss him all right?"

Genzo nodded and, understanding he would not get anything more from his mum, went back to his room mumbling incomprehensible things. And Asami sighed again letting her self fall back on the sofa.

"Well that was a close one." She said at loud, as she was about to get the remote she realized she still had the paper with Daichi number in her hand. And there she went back to wondering if she should actually text him. At the very least she could save his number, right?

Daichi was sitting on Kuroo´s couch, this was supposed to be a chill out evening with "the guys". Sugawara, Akaashi and Iwaizumi were there too so he knew it would be a quiet evening, which would not have been the case if Bokuto had been there.

He had been checking his phone more than every minutes over the past hour and was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to text him at all.

"Are you going to tell what´s going on or do I have to make you spill it out?" asked Kuroo as sharp as ever. Daichi looked up from his phone to find his ex-rival but now mostly friend staring at him. "And don´t try to pretend nothing is happening you´ve checked your phone more times than there are minutes in an hour soooo?"

By now the stares of the four people present in the room were on him and he couldn´t help but winced.

"Could it be about Kurosawa-chan?" Asked Suga, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Daichi just said. He wasn´t sure he wanted to talk about it but the wondering looks that were thrown at him made it clear he wasn´t getting out of the hook that easily.

"Kurosawa…. isn´t that one of your pupil?" carefully asked Akaashi.

"In that case his mum." said Suga matter of factly speaking "Whom I´ve been told is really hot" no that much matter of factly anymore.

"And she´s single too" Daichi realised his mistake as the words came out of his mouth. "Which I did not ask her!"

But it was way too late, Kuroo´s grin already told him he was in for a one way truth or truth game.

"You did not ask? How do you know then?" asked the ex-Nekoma captain.

"I might I´ve mentioned the fact that I never saw her son come or go with someone else than her and she just said he had no father."

"And what did you do after that?" asked Iwaizumi, while refilling Daichi´s glass to keep him talking.

"I went to my classroom, scratched a piece of my notebook and gave her my number, and here I am waiting for her to text me." A sigh escaped his lips as he checked for the hundredth time of the evening his phone still with no luck so far.

"Who knew Sawamura was into older woman!" joked Kuroo.

"She´s not, she´s 25. She´s just a young mum, quite a good one from what I can see." his friend could feel how his voice was filed with admiration and they all looked at each other knowingly.

"You have it really hard! I can´t believe you did not told us before! We´re your friend, we would have helped." Said Kuroo, already trying to scheme Daichi´s way into the young mums bed.

"Well that probably why he didn´t told us. If Bokuto had known about it I´m pretty sure he would stand in front of Sawamura´s school everyday just to spy o..." Akaashi was interrupted by the buzzing of Daichi´s phone.

"Is it her?" asked Iwaizumi, trying to look over Sawamura´s shoulder.

"Yeah..." was the only sound he got out of Karasuno´s ex-captain.

"What does she say?" But Kuroo met only silence as Daichi was looking at his phone half-happy/half-frowning. "Oh come on don´t leave us hanging!"

"She says: Hi Sawamura-san, here´s Kurosawa Asami. I just wanted to thank you for listening, it was really nice of you but don´t worry I won´t bother you with any of this again. Plus I´ve made my peace with quite a while ago anyway. The only important thing is that Genzo her son is happy, speaking of which he wants to tell you that your exercises for Monday are really wicked and not in the nice way. Well… I guess we´ll see each other on Monday then. Have a nice weekend. Kurosawa Asami." After reading the text at loud he realised he didn´t even know what he was supposed to think about it. "She´s really not bothering though." was what came out of his mouth first.

From that point on, all the evening was dedicated to what he would write her back.

"Bokuto is going to be SO pissed he wasn´t here tonight" concluded Kuroo as Daichi clicked on the send button. "But for now how about a little game" he requested.

Hi Kurosawa-san, here´s Sawamura Daichi, but that you already know. I really don´t mind hearing about you or your story so please don´t hesitate you would not be bothering me in any kind of way. And if you don´t talk over text we can always speak in person. Maybe even over a coffee?  
I´m pretty sure Genzo is going to do just fine how ever "wicked" my assignment might be, he does like to exaggerate things a bit doesn´t he? Like you said we´ll see each other on Monday anyway so see you soon..

Asami looked at her phone, she was already half asleep when it had beeped remembering her she did not turn it off for the night. She was about to switch it off when she saw it was actually Daichi answering her. She read the text and turned off her phone, but it was too late. Now she couldn´t sleep anymore. And so she just stayed on her bed for hours without being able to fall asleep.

Next Monday came quite fast for Daichi, he felt really excited about seeing the young mum, even if she hadn´t answer his text, he believed she just didn´t have the time. But when her son didn´t make it to school on that day he began to worry. Did he came on too strong? There was not that much in the text, but what if it disturbed her sand she had just basicaly ignored him. As soon as the first recess arrived he took his phone out of his school bag and texted Asami.

I am really sorry to bother you, but is everything ok? I was wondering as Genzo did not make it to school this morning.

However he did not get an answer not before this end of the school day at least.

I´m sorry for the delay. Well Genzo has been having fever for 2 days now, so we actually spent our day to the emergency. Lucky us he only has the flu, in May can you believe that? Who get´s the flu in May?  
As soon as she had clicked on send, had she regretted her text. It was way too familiar, and he was her sons teacher. But it had been a long day, and she did not really thought about it before it was too late.

Should I come by to give him today's lessons? Asami´s heart skipped a beat on reading the answer he´d send.

Well I wouldn´t mind but I don´t want you to get out of you way for us, for me.

I´m never out of my way for you, for neither of you. Was he actually hitting on her? She didn´t know but it did felt a bit like it and she couldn´t help her hearts raising beat.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and the sharpness of the sound got her out of the haze she had sunk into. She went to the door, blushing like crazy when she understood he did came for her, well it was for Genzo and she knew it but still, he came.

When she opened the door, still blushing, Daichi felt his heart skyrocket into a furious beat. Kuroo was right, he had it really bad.

"Hi" was only thing she could voice at the time. She moved herself to the side to let him in and showed him to the living room. "Please take a seat. Do you want to drink something? Coffee, tea, chocolate?"

"Yeah, a coffee is fine." he responded, trying to sound normal. Asami left for the kitchen and Daichi´s eyes looked around. After a few second he found himself attracted to the wall opposed to the kitchen door. It was full of pictures, mostly of Genzo, a few had what he believed to be family members. One picture, had Asami with four other young people, he quickly deduced that there were her siblings, on another picture he could see a younger version of the young mum. She seemed really tiered on the picture but also very happy holding a white cloth in which he supposed Genzo was: The picture seemed to have been taken in hospital so Daichi assumed it must have been on the day the boy was born. On another picture there were Asami and Genzo both looking really happy, the boy must have been around three, but all Daichi could see in the picture was how beautiful Asami was when she laughed he was about to touch the picture when a voice asked from behind him.

"Sawamura-sensei, what are you doing here?" Daichi turned to see the 6 years old boy bundled up in his covers.

"I came to give you what you missed today. But shouldn´t you be in bed right now?"

"Can´t sleep so I wanted to maybe watch TV, I can sometimes, like on the weekends or when I´m sick. Do you want to watch something with me? Mum never watches stuff with me, she says she doesn´t have time."

Well he couldn´t say no to that could he…"What do you want to watch?"

"Cartoon or sport, I watched a lot of volleyball since you showed us how to play, you know?" He said more matter of factly as actually asking.

"He has, you´ve turned my quiet little baby into a sport monster, I should punch you for that." Asami came out of the kitchen with two cups in her hands, she handed one to Daichi who was now seated on the sofa and the second one to her son sitting next to him. "Drink up honey, and it´s only tea so don´t begin with making faces." Asami went back to the kitchen, when she reappeared in the living room she was holding a third cup, her cup, and she went to sit on the armchair next to Daichi.

"Thank you for coming by today, you really didn´t have to." She began smiling gratefully. "He was kind of worrying that he would not be able to learn new thing I guessed now he can sleep thigh." A "Tsss" came to welcome her saying and the boy cuddle up with his covers after leaving the tea on the table. A few seconds later the boy was fast asleep. Asami couldn´t help but smile upon seeing it, and Daichi couldn´t help a smile upon seeing her. It felt to him, like she had let him in, and that he might have shot at getting the girl, the girl and her boy. And he didn´t find the idea of it repulsive, quite on the contrary. He almost felt at home, it was a weird feeling but also a good one. He didn´t know it but she felt it too. It was really dumb because reality wasn´t that easy. But she had a feeling of plenitude that she had never felt before. She had been happy, she was happy most of the time. But right now she was where she belong, or more than that with whom she belonged with.

Daichi couldn´t help but stare at her face, her hairs were falling on her checks encircling her eyes. Her greenish eyes seemed calm and her lips looked welcoming, so welcoming. He was about to get up to kiss her when he felt a kick on his tight. Genzo while sleeping hat kicked him really hard in the leg. This is what could be called a kick back to reality. Instead of getting up to kiss her like he intended to he went for his bag and gave Asami a few copies.

"This are the exercises from today. If you have any question you can text me or call me about it." He could now see the disappointment in her eyes. Did she wanted him to kiss her to? No of course not, or maybe it was… How was he supposed to know? She took the sheets and smiled at him.

"Well, I guess you must still have a lot to do for today, thanks you for coming by Sawamura-san." she said trying to hide her disappointment, though she felt like she was failing. "Truth be told I don ´t think Genzo is going to come back tomorrow, the doctor said to wait at least two or three days so he wouldn´t infect the others."

"I guess it means I´ll see you tomorrow" he told her firmly.

"You don´t have to, you know that..." She was really hoping he would still come if he didn´t had to. After all he came today.

"I know I don´t have to but I want to." He approached her and kissed her forehead. The action let them both in shock until Asami smiled to him, nodding her head slowly.

"I´ll look forward to it then" She said grinning.

After Daichi left, Asami heard her sons voice saying "So he does want to kiss you! Do you want him to kiss you?"

"Maybe" she heard herself answering. "If it were to ever happen, would you be fine with it?"

"I´d be great with it, Sawamura-sensei is so cool!"

Well at least she didn´t have to worry about that.

.

She looked at herself in the mirror before turning to her family, or at least those who were allowed with her at the time. Her sisters Kaori and Kanae were almost crying, her mother was crying for real and Genzo was looking at her very excitedly.

"Mom you look so beautiful, I can´t wait to see Daichi-san´s face when he sees you." He said grinning.

Asami looked back at herself in the mirror. The white dress did look very nice, and she did look very nice in it. She felt the excitement rise up in her body like never before. A knock on the door informed her it was time for her mother and sisters to go and for her father to come in.

"Well baby girl" he began "you look amazing. I´m so proud of you."

"Oh come on dad, I´m getting married not a Nobel price." she sermonised. Her father was old school. And this was an understatement. When she had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, all he could say was how he felt disappointed in her and now that she had "finally got yourself a nice man to marry" he was proud of her again. Unfortunately it was her father and she still loved him so she let it slide.

"But still you look marvellous, the boy doesn´t know what´s coming his way."

"You´re right he doesn´t know how much of a pain in the ass you all can be! Genzo make sure your never use those words." Her father hugged her and showed her his arm. She took it and hold with her other hand her son´s.

They made their way to the garden, there was a huge white tent in the middle of it and they placed themselves on the side of the opening. When the music began the three of them began to walk up the aisle and a really loud buzzing sound shook her up to the chore. She woke up and looked at her alarmed.

 **3:06**

"Oh dear lord, a kiss on the forehead and I already dream about marriage… I must have a serious problem, like for real!"

She quickly fell asleep again mumbling about how childish she could be.

The day afterwards Daichi came by again. But much to Asami´s saddening he didn´t stay long, he didn´t stay at all would be more accurate. He just came to drop off the sheets of the days lessons and had to go right after as he had a friendly volleyball practice he had totally forgotten about but he couldn´t miss "unless he wanted to die". She laughed at his reason and told him he could go and that she would hate to see him die unless it was in sixty years at the very least. He smiled back at her and left.

As soon as he arrived at their "training place" which was also known as Sugawara´s backyard, a bunch of faces turn to him.

"Look at who is late and still having such a happy little face." said Kuroo grinning knowingly.

"How did it went with Kurosawa-chan?" asked requested to know Bokuto, who had been filled up with the details the day after the "revelations" evening.

"Great, I actually come from her place." Daichi told them the more naturally possible.

"Whaaaat?" / "Wait!" / "No way" / "For real"

"Don´t look at me like that, I just dropped by to give her the papers of today´s lessons. Her son has the flu so he couldn´t come."

"And you as a super great, no as the best teach in the world you are. You casually went to drop it by while passing?" spoke up Kuroo jokingly.

"But didn´t you say on Friday that they lived like totally on the other side of the school ground from you!?" asked Suga.

"They do."

"And still you went all the way there to drop those papers! You were right Kuroo, he´s got it quite bad." responded Bokuto. "Wait and did she let you come out of you way that much just for papers?"

"Well, it might help that she doesn´t know where I live. You see I´m the teacher. I know where my pupils live but they don´t know where I live." Daichi took his jacket off and began stretching.

"And of course you wouldn´t have told her!"winked Iwaizumi. "It does explain why you´re so late though, it´s quite a detour you made."

"I know… I can´t believe I´m saying this but maybe Kuroo´s right!" breathed out Daichi, perfectly knowing the Kuroo had been right from the very beginning.

"Well Bokuto, you´re totally owing me beer!" exclaimed happily Kuroo, right before becoming a volleyball straight in the face.

"I can´t believe you put a bet on me!" called out Daichi.

"I can´t believe you did not guess!" said Kuroo throwing the ball back to his owner.

"Are we playing or are we going to speak about Sawamura´s new love life all evening, or are we actually going to play ball?" asked Akaashi.

Daichi was finished, once he arrived home he took a quick shower and put himself to bed. Checking his phone one more time he grasped the fact that he had a waiting text. It was not any text because it came from Asami…

Thank you again for dropping by again today. Genzo actually had time and energy to work on what you brought. I don´t think I´ll send him to school until Thursday though. Do you think you could drop by again tomorrow? If it´s not too much to ask?  
By the way, I hope you had a nice evening with your volleyball mates.  
Well see you soon, I hope. Asami

He couldn´t help but smile at her text. He felt like a seventeen years old again. It was late but he answered anyway, she was certainly asleep right now but she would have it tomorrow morning.

I had a great evening, thank you. I´m glad if Genzo was strong enough to learn it means he is getting better, I can´t wait to have him back in my class. Of course I´ll come tomorrow too, I´ll try to make it as soon as possible so he has time to look at it. And no I´m not getting out of my way, and neither are you disturbing me. Daichi.

Well, she had signed with her surname, he did mean he could do so too right…. He was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed, he read the only two read message and dropped off right after.

Thank you

A few hours later Daichi alarm went on and he got up already feeling happy, like he could do anything. The feeling stayed with him when he arrived at school. As the day went by he grew more and more excited, and his pupils felt it too because they asked him more than once why he was so happy to which he would answer "I´m just happy because you´re all doing so great today." Finally, it was the end of the school day, after cleaning his classroom alone, which he had to be since the little Kurosawa was sick. Then, he made his way to visit the said boy and his mother. After rigging the bell, he heard footstep running on the other side of the door.

"Oh Sawamura-sensei, it's you" Said the 6 years old unable to hide his disappointment.

"Were you waiting for someone else? Should I go..."

"Noooo, please come in." Said a female voice from inside even though he could see the body belonging to the sweet voice. "He's waiting for his uncle who promised he would be taking him out this evening."

Daichi came in feeling a bit uneasy. "Are you sure this is ok? If you are waiting for someone I can go now."

Asami came out of the living room smiling, Daichi felt his hands getting sweaty from nervousness just by looking at her. She was only wearing a T-shirt and a really short pair of shorts and it wasn't helping. "Yes I am sure you are not disturbing, Sawamura-san. Ren should be there any minute actually so you better come in now because if he sees you it _is_ going to get really uncomfortable for both of us very quickly."

Daichi came in as she said and directly went to the living room. Just as he arrived inside the bell rang, and Genzo was about to run to the door when Asami stopped him.

"You remember the rules?" she said and the boy pouted.

"Yes, no touching the baby, no hurting Maya-chan, no biting, and no speaking about your life! Am I good to go now?!" the bell rang a second time.

"Yes, now go open that door before your uncle decides to give us a bell concerto." and so the boy went running to the door. Asami turned then to him. "If you don't mind waiting here for a bit I'll be right back." He nodded and she made her way to the front door from where loud voices already were to be heard. He couldn´t help but watch her frame go and it appeared to him that they were going to be alone together once the boy would be gone. If he thought he was nervous before it was nothing with what he was feeling right now. He had actually been hoping they would get a bit of alone time but that was even beyond what he had expected. Maybe he could actually tell her what he had been thinking for the past week about her, or even better just how crazy about her he was.

When she came back a few minutes later Daichi didn´t know what to say or do It was like anything he had wanted to say couldn´t get out of his throat. At the same time he was also wondering if she had plained out for Genzo to be away for the afternoon, or if was it a happy accident that they were left alone?

"I really love Genzo but thank god for my brother and how much he loves his nephew. Having to stay with that boy when he his sick was making me crazy," she explained while making her way to the kitchen. "Would you like to drink something Sawamura-san?"

"I am not sure I want to bother you, you finally are having some alone time you probably don´t want to spend it with your son´s teacher." he said his hand scratching the back of his head even though she couldn´t see it.

She came back from the kitchen with two cups which she laiy on the table and looked right into his eyes. "What if I wanted to spend my alone time with Genzo´s teacher?" she questioned him. He could see the light red on her checks getting darker and he understood that even though she didn´t made it happened she was glad they were alone.

"Coffee is fine by me." He sat at the table while she went to get him coffee. After coming back she sat in front of him.

"Do you remember the reason why you gave me your number in the first place?" she wondered

"Of course, why?"

"I would like to take upon the offer, if it´s ok with you?" He nodded and she took that as the sign he wouldn´t mind, so she continued talking. "I was fifteen when we met, I had just began high school. He was a year older than me. I remember my first year, I only saw him never spoke to him but I already a huge crush on him. At the beginning of my second year he came to me because I was a part of the English-club and he needed to go back to the basis with his English because he was failing so hard that the bottom seemed like a nice line to reach. or so he said. I agree to tutor him and realised after a few lessons he didn´t had any kind of problem in English. When I confronted him about it, he said he did that so we could get to know each other a bit because he found me really attractive and he would like me to be his girlfriend. I obviously said yes. And we went out together. I was so in love, or so I believed I was at least, he was the person I wanted to marry and have children with. The year after he graduated and went to university.

He would always come back on weekends so we would see each other pretty often still. The year after that, I graduated, I was still very much in love and the college I wanted to go to was only a few kilometres from mine. I wanted to move in with him but he said that we should wait a bit, at least a year or two. My parents had the same opinion so I moved in with two friend of mine which were going to the same university as me."

Asami, who had the whole time watched only her cup, raised her head to make sure she was not bothering her guest, when their eyes met she understood that he was patiently waiting for her to continue her story so she smiled slightly and continued.

"After a few month I began to be really tired the whole day. It was like, no matter how much I slept I was still tired. One of my roommate made a joke about me being pregnant, I shoved it off until my period did not come. And this was the moment I panicked. I had been stressed a lot with my exams in September and October so I hadn´t realise it was not the first month I had miss them. So I took a test and it was positive. I told it to my roommates, they came with me to the gynaecologist, there they told me I was five month pregnant. It was like the Earth had opened underneath me and I was sinking to hell. I didn´t understand how it had happened because we were really careful, always protecting ourselves until I got on the pill. After that I was really careful never to forget one. So it wasn´t only a surprise, it was a chock. After I came back to my place I called my boyfriend and asked him to come by, which he did. I explained to him how tired I felt for the past month and how I came to the realisation that something was off. Then I told him that I just went back form the gynaecologist and that they had told me I was five month pregnant with his child. I think I´ll always remember the look on his face, because this is exactly how I felt at the time.

He said he needed time to process, and that he would call me soon. After that day I never heard from him again. I tried calling, I even went to his parents house and do you know that asshole had told them. That he had dumped me a few month ago when he had found out I _supposedly_ cheat on him. And that I was now blackmailing him and I was trying to pretend it was his child, when it couldn´t have been as we never had sex. The worst part is that his parents believed him. When I said that I could prove them, that they only needed a paternity test, they said that they didn ´t want to put there precious son into the claws of a lying prostitute. That happened in the end of November, I was six month pregnant and I cried for four days, all day long about it. After that I never ever tried to contact him again, him or his family for that matter. I just raised Genzo while going to college. I was really lucky because my university had a nursery which was for the teacher´s children but giving my situation Genzo was accepted into it. So I would bring him there before my first class and getting him back after the last one. I would eat lunch at the nursery everyday. While pregnant I found this apartment, I moved into it a month before Genzo was born. And here I am now, a twenty five year old single mum of a six years old whose only job she could find is to be a waitress because nobody wants to hire a single mom, truth be told it is not what I had in mind for my future." She pause for a second, swallowing the rest of tea in her cup. "There was the story of how we ended up her." She smiled slightly. "Thanks for hearing me out, it´s been a while since I had someone to talk about it to."

Daichi frowned, he had knew that her story wasn´t a pretty one but still he wondered how could someone be such a dumbass.

"That guy is an ass if he couldn´t see how much of mistake he made. What did you study? Maybe I can help you, my friends do so many different thing I´m sure we could get you an interview."

She laughed a bit bitterly before answering. "Languages and Economic & Management. I´m not sure anybody can do anything for me, I tried everything but so far no luck."

"Double studies, and that with a child and you still can´t find a job? I really don´t understand why."

"Me neither, I speak English, French and German as well as Japanese and I landed the 6th place of my class in Eco&Management. And still I´m not good enough to be hired because … because why, because I have a child that actually goes to school and is not home on working hours." I really don ´t get it, it´s so frustrating"

"I get it" said Daichi after letting her finish her sentence. "After I graduated I searched for a whole year before finding a teaching position. Because I´m a man and young at that I´m allegedly not good enough to be a teacher. But I´m pretty sure it´s going to be ok for you, you´re clever and clever people always end up doing what they are meant to be."

"I just hope that I am not only meant to be a mother." She laughed. "Even though I love it I don´t want to be define by it, I want to be my own person before being only someone´s mom."

When Daichi looked at her this time, he saw determination in her eyes. She was more than eager to prove herself, he never though of her as just the mother of one of her pupils but now he saw even more than just Kurosawa Asami, he also saw everything she wanted to be and, even if he didn´t know how, he knew she was going to archive her goal. He wondered if she would be able to do it on her own, and thought that if she wanted someone by her side he would be more than happy to be that someone. Then he noticed to her reddening checks and understood that he had been staring quite strongly making her a bit uneasy.

"Sorry I didn´t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just thought that you determination was incredible." The red on her checks grew even darker and just got up and went straight to the kitchen to get more coffee.

The truth was that she actually needed to regroup. His stare didn´t disturbed her or made her uncomfortable, quite on the contrary, it actually made her feel more alive that she had been in years, the other thing she felt from the stare was passion, an overwhelming lot of it and she needed to hide it or she was going to do something really dumb like… kiss him. She didn´t know he had followed her, and therefore she was surprised when a hand settled on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to find Daichi´s body really close to hers. He still had that look in his eyes, and there she went feeling this overwhelming feeling again. The rest felt like it happened in slow motion. His eyes darkening as they settled on her lips, his head bending towards hers slowly, very slowly, way too slowly for her own liking. And then it hit her, when he kissed her, she had believed she would exploded if it ever were to happen. But what she felt was actually something more familiar, something she had experience two days ago. She felt like she was home. She kissed him back with all her might and this time there was no alarm to wake her up because it wasn´t a dream anymore.

Daichi didn´t know where he was anymore, he wasn´t sure who he was either. The only thing he knew is that he would give all he had for this kiss to never end. And when it did end, the only thing on his mind was getting one more kiss, on more time bonding with her wonderful lips. Which he did more than once before she cut the physical contact of their lips, putting a hand on his torso to put a bit of distance between and said.

"You do know that I am not looking for some kind of hook up?"

"I do"

"You do realise that I am the mum of a six years old?"

"I do"

"You do realise that the parents at school are going to be talking about it for ages?"

"I do"

"And none of it makes you afraid?"

"No it doesn´t"

"That´s great then… because I just realised something." Daichi raised his eyebrow waiting for Asami to continue. "I realised that it´s you, _**what I´ve been missing**_ , I think _**it´s you**_!" Her smile was radiant, and it warmed his heart as much as her words did.

"It´s funny you would say that, because I just realised the same thing." They laughed together before kissing again.

There was much more to come for them: good things, bad things, funny things and sad things, but they did not want to worry about it yet, for now they would just be happy in their new relationship and try to build the best future possible out of it, for the all three of them.


End file.
